hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Baise
|kana = ヴェーゼ |rōmaji = Veize |name = Baise |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice = Shiori Ohta (1999) Miki Nagasawa (2011) |english voice = April McGregor (1999) |gender = Female |status = Deceased |age = 23 |height = 165 cm |weight = 48 kg |hair = Red (1999) Dark Pink (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999) Green (2011) |previous occupation = Bodyguard |type = Manipulation |abilities = Instant Lovers |image gallery = yes }} Baise (ヴェーゼ, Veize) was one of the bodyguards working for Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance Baise is a beautiful woman with sharp green eyes and dark pink hair twisted into a long braid that stands upward, with several strands falling on her forehead. She also sports pink lipstick. Personality Baise is rather sadistic when using her ability, enjoying her power over the people she kisses, acting very much like a dominatrix (she may even record their actions while enslaved by her power). Plot Yorknew City arc Baise is first introduced in a room located in a large mansion with five other applicants wanting to become a bodyguard for a body part collector. The butler in the room then plays a video introducing the supposed boss accompanied by two ladies and when the video is done playing, Baise and the other applicants are then handed a data card listing what body parts are wanted and getting one of the body parts listed is required to pass the test to become a bodyguard. When one of the applicants, tries to leave he notices that the door's locked. The supposed boss then reappears on screen again telling the applicants that he forgot to mention one detail that being, you have to be strong is one of the requirements for the job and to leave the mansion alive. At that moment 11 hooded assailants carrying guns and swords charge through the door and when the armed gunmen assailants shoot at the applicants, Baise uses the butler as a human shield.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 As Baise tosses aside the corpse of the butler she used as a human shield, she's amazed by Kurapika's conjured chains and how he uses the chains to deflect a spray of bullets aimed at him. After a brief amount of time, Baise is seen dodging a swordsman assailant swinging it's sword at her and in defense she kicks a chair at him. And just moments after that she along with the other 4 applicants are caught off guard when Kurapika holds a pin like knife to one of the applicants neck and demanded that he stop the assailants. The applicant understands and the assailants deflate onto the ground. Baise along with the other applicants are surprised by the turn of events and then listen to Kurapika's speculation on the assailants and how he knew it was that very applicant. The applicant confirms Kurapika's speculation, and introduces himself as Shachmono Tocino and that reason for sending his Nen assailants after them was to test their skills and while the four of them did a good job thus far.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Tocino's wording of the four of them then has everyone speculating there's another plant in the group, so Kurapika holds out his Dowsing Chain on Baise and the other applicants and stops it on another applicant. After the other applicant explains why he couldn't be it, another applicant explains why he is the plan via the sound of his heart. While the other applicant still denies it the applicant Basho demonstrates his Nen ability Great Haiku by setting a chair on fire with a punch. Basho displeased with the result of his Haiku writes another one, that whomever lies shall burn. Basho then asks each of the applicants on whether they're the plant or not and they all answer no, but when the convicted applicant has to answer, he instantly admits it's him and reveals his name to be Squala. Squala also tells them that he's a Manipulation type and admits that he's given orders to somethings. When Baise confronts Squala asking what the orders were, he retorts with that it wouldn't be a test if he told them and he won't tell them at all even if they torture him. Baise then taps Squala on the shoulder catching his attention and then uses her Nen ability Instant Lover on Squala that makes him fall in love with her. Baise then confesses that she too is a Manipulation type and that whenever she kisses someone they instantly become her slave. Baise then stamps her foot on Squala's forehead and whom in turn asks for her to step on him more. Baise seemingly getting aroused by this pulls out a tape recorder and then demands Squala what orders did he make to whomever or else she'll stop stepping on him. Squala then confesses that he's a lowly dog master and has a bunch of dogs roaming around the mansion. It's later revealed that Baise along with the other applicants escape the mansion. Baise along with Basho, Melody, and Kurapika return to the mansion each carrying a body part from the data card and Baise choose to get the "Unicorn's Skull" and brought it to Dalzollene, whom officially recognizes and accepts the four as bodyguards. Dalzollene then explains in great detail about their first job escorting their boss to the Hotel Beitacle located in Yorknew City. Later while walking down a hallway with various paintings hung on the walls, Baise notices a certain one that seems to stick out from the rest and asks Dalzollene the meaning behind that certain one. Dalzollene explains that he was once a bodyguard too and that he was dealt with, due to his negligence to listen to orders and that the four of them are to replace him. Dalzollene then knocks on a door at the end of the hallway and reveals that their boss is a young girl. On the night of the Underground Auction, Dalzollene gives out his instructions to the bodyguards on what items they will have to buy no matter what the cost. He leaves that responsibility to Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Inside the Cemetery Building where the underground auction was being held, Ivlenkov comments on how many people have come and how they're all big shots. Baise then comments on how it's unexpected since she figured since this is just a mere auction they could of sent their underlings to it. Tocino then explains to Baise that it's all in a mater of pride and explains that 5% of what's auctioned off goes back to the community as a service charge. When the auction begins a large man and short man approach the podium and when the short man says that they'll skip the formalities, the large man activates his Nen ability to fire a barrage of Nen bullets at all of the attendees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Tocino then tells Baise and Ivlenkov to get in back of him, as he then activates his Nen ability, only for it to blasted away by the barrage of bullets and getting himself killed in the crossfire. Baise and Ivlenkov then try and escape, but when Ivlenkov smashes through the door to escape his head is smashed in by a young lady using a vacuum cleaner. Baise seeing Ivlenkov killed so effortlessly tries to run away, but the young lady catches up with her and kills her, using her vacuum cleaner. Baise was later mentioned by Kurapika, when he informs Neon that she's one of the three people that died in the Underground Auction massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Abilities & Powers Baise has considerable prowess as proven by the fact that she successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. Nen Trivia *In French, baise (baisé) means kiss. *Baise's 2011 voice actor played Machi in the Greed Island OVA and Coco Loo in the 2011 Anime Adaption. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Mafia community Category:Deceased characters Category:Manipulators